Use of Ogg formats in HTML5
The HTML5 draft specification adds video and audio elements for embedding video and audio in HTML documents. The specification had formerly recommended support for playback of Theora video and Vorbis audio encapsulated in Ogg containers to provide for easier distribution of audio and video over the internet by using open standards, but the recommendation was soon after dropped. Motivation Because many users, visitors and publishers alike, choose not to take part in the use of proprietary software, web content must be available through freely implementable open standards in order to reach these users. As multimedia is already mainstream on the web through proprietary data formats (such as Windows Media Video and MP4) and browser plugins (such as Adobe Flash Player), developers had hope for Theora and Vorbis taking part in the HTML5 specification. Users not reluctant of proprietary software could also see a few advantages. * The potential for universal adoption of Theora and Vorbis, no matter the computer or the user, would ease "codec hell" by eliminating an unnecessary amount of codecs required to view and publish videos to a select few. * Because browser plugins would hopefully disappear in use, ** Browsers themselves could handle the playback of Theora and Vorbis and allow the user to customize how it is done so. ** Bugs and exploits that are found in browser plugins would affect the user less commonly as they are no longer responsible for playing back multimedia. The HTML5-conforming player, not having to be coded for compatibility with other browsers, could make bugs and exploits easier to find during the browser's development, and any exploits found would only be able to target that one browser. * Free software encoders could become available to the developer and compete with rivaling proprietary encoders. * Embedding multimedia by the use of the clear and straight-forward video and audio elements would require less effort than mastering the object element or learning ActionScript as required by Adobe Flash. CTO at Opera Software, Håkon Wium Lie explained in a Google tech talk entitled "The element" the proposal of Theora as the video format for HTML5: After the presentation, Lie was asked whether Opera will support other formats than Ogg: Support Opera Software and Mozilla have been advocates for including the Ogg formats into the HTML standard. Support has been available in experimental builds of Opera 9.5 since 2007, and Ogg Theora is fully supported since Opera 10.50. Gecko 1.9.1 (browsers based on this engine include Mozilla Firefox 3.5 and SeaMonkey 2.0 ), released on June 30, 2009, was the first non-experimental layout engine to support Ogg formats. Google Chrome included support in their 3.0 release (September 2009) , along with support for H.264, citing concerns over Theora's performance. Opposition On October 17, 2007, the World Wide Web Consortium encouraged interested people to take part in a "Video on the Web Workshop", held on December 12, 2007 for two days. A number of global companies were involved, submitting position papers. Among them, Nokia's paper states that "a W3C-led standardization of a 'free' codec, or the active endorsement of proprietary technology such as Ogg ... by W3C, is, in our opinion, not helpful", yet Xiph.org's codecs are licensed under a BSD-style permissive free software license and are therefore not proprietary in any accepted meaning of the word. Apple Inc., a member of the MPEG LA, has also opposed the inclusion of Ogg formats in the HTML standard on the grounds that H.264 performs better and is already more widely supported, citing patents on their codec's efficiency and the lack of precedents of "Placing requirements on format support", even at the "SHOULD" level, in HTML specifications. In response to criticism, WHATWG has cited concerns over the Ogg formats still being within patent lifetime and thus vulnerable to unknown patents. Such submarine patents may also exist for non-free formats like MP3 and H.264. Also, the AVC patent licensing policy is subject to change in a not-yet-clear manner.http://arstechnica.com/open-source/news/2009/07/decoding-the-html-5-video-codec-debate.ars Recommendation retracted On June 10, 2009, the HTML 5 specification was updated , replacing the reference to Theora and Vorbis with a placeholder: }} The removal of the Ogg formats from the specification made it completely file format neutral, like previous versions of HTML. The decision was criticized by a number of Web developers. A follow-up discussion also occurred on the W3C questions and answers blog. See also *HTML5 video References *Codecs for and – Ian Hickson (summary of situation as of June 29, 2009) External links Ogg hosting websites using HTML5 These websites host user uploaded multimedia in Ogg formats and offers embedding at least with the use of audio or video elements: * Dailymotion - openvideo * Internet Archive Category:HTML Category:Markup languages Category:World Wide Web Consortium standards Category:XML-based standards